Eya Rodriguez
Reah Rodriguez (a.k.a. Eya) is the main protagonist of Diary ng Panget. She is a 19 year old college student in Willford Academy. She is known to be a class clown and an ugly girl. Biography Early Life While Eya is 14, her parents died in a car crash. After their death, her Auntie had no choice but to keep her in her household. Book 1 Eya was working in a carinderia until he met a handsome boy named Chad Jimenez. After Eya's part time job, she noticed a note that the apartment she lived will be demolished soon. She started packing her things and moved to her Auntie's house. The next day, Eya was looking for a job until she found a new one which is a maid job. Eya's job was a maid. She will be taking care of Cross Sandford, the heartrob of the school. A few days later after the embarassing moments with Cross, Chad was inviting Eya for the upcoming birthday of Lory Keet. With Eya's help, Chad was planning a surprise for Lori. During Lori's birthday, Eya failed to locate Lori and Chad was proposing at Cross instead of Lori. Book 2 after , dahil sa magkarelasyon hindi mawawala ang pag aaway , nag away si eya at cross . umalis nang bahay si cross , sinundan sya ni eya , kahit na ulan . dahil sa hindi na makita ni eya ang daan dahil sa ulan , hindi nya nakita nag paparating na truck , at na bangga sya . kinabukasan bumalik sa bahay si cross at hinanap si eya para mag sorry . pero wala syang na abutan . days, weeks and months pass sa paghahanap kay eya hindi nila makita . after 5 years may naging partner sila sa company at sa hindi inaasahan ,si eya ang magigingka partner nito . Book 3 Book 4 Personality and Appearance Eya describes herself as ''Panget ''("ugly" in English) because she has dozen pimples in her face, and she has a ''kakambal ng walis tambo ''(broom-like) hair. But Ian and Lory stated that if only she has a little time for herself in grooming, she will be beautiful. She always shows an angry emotion towards Cross but eventaully that feelings and emotions will change as you go deeper through the story, As for Chad, she shows that she quite has an affection for him because of spacing-out whenever he is around. Relationships Cross Sandford- Boss, crush Chad Jimenez-Malapit Na kaibigan ni eya Loraine lory keet- malapit na kaibigan ni eya at crush niya rin si cross Trivia *In the 2013 romance comedy TV series "Got to Believe", Chichay is similar to Eya. *Kathryn Bernardo was rumored to portray the role of Eya. *The school 'Wilford Academy' is Lyceum of the Philippines University *In the movie, Eya's pimples gradually fades (in the end of the film you can see her pimples but its a lot lesser than the previous scenes). Unlike, the book Eya's pimples fades when she was given a makeover by her friend, Lory. * She is shown to have a Korean fashion in her clothes. * Nadine Lustre portray the role of Eya Category:Characters Category:Settings